


Sometimes the Sun Shines on Us

by transfixeddream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which gardening leads to showers, which leads to... well, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Sun Shines on Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round of stop_drop_howl, for the prompt _it's only dirty when it's done right_.

Scott has conflicting feelings for summer. On the one hand, he has no school and the only days that he has to wake up early are Tuesdays and Fridays when he works at the clinic. On the other hand, everything's hot and sticky, and for whatever reason summer has only gotten worse since he got bit. He feels hot even on cooler days, and it seems like he's always covered in a sheen of sweat.

He wipes the sweat from his forehead and picks up his spade again. "Why did my mom pick the hottest day to plant flowers?"

"Beats me," Isaac says, and when he turns his head Scott catches a dark streak of dirt across his cheek. "Did you do something to piss her off?"

Scott frowns. "No more than usual." It's not a punishment, he knows; his mom's been going on and on about how their yard needs some color. She just chose the worst day to add that color.

Isaac shrugs and goes back to digging the hole he's working on. They've only gotten about half of the carload of flowers his mom brought home planted, but most of that time was spent on debating where the different varieties would look best, and then Googling how to plant flowers without completely destroying them. Now that they've worked out a system and figured out how to plant them, things are moving a lot faster.

Scott's working on planting a set of small yellow and pink flowers when his mom comes out, wearing her scrubs instead of the tank top and sun hat she was wearing ten minutes ago when she came to check on them.

"How's it going, boys?" she asks, smiling tightly when Scott flashes her a look. "I know, I _know_. But the hospital's short-staffed and they need my help."

"So do we," Scott says, even though it's not necessarily true.

His mom puts on her best exasperated look, like she knows that's a lie. It actually shouldn't take that much longer, but Scott can't help resent the fact that she's going to be in air conditioning while he's out in the sun, planting flowers that will probably die in a week anyway.

"You're doing a great job on your own. Really, Isaac, thank you for helping Scott. I appreciate it."

"No problem. It's kind of fun, actually," Isaac says, because Isaac is always polite and doesn't seem to mind the heat, despite the fact that he's just as sweaty as Scott is.

Scott still pouts, though, because while he doesn't exactly _hate_ the gardening, he also doesn't get a lot of chances to guilt his mom these days. Not that she seems particularly affected by it this time.

"Oh please," she says, rolling her eyes. "If you want to hold people's organs in place, I will gladly assist Isaac with planting some flowers."

"Have a good shift," Scott mumbles.

"That's what I thought," she says. "There's lemonade in the fridge when you guys get thirsty. And Scott, that hole needs to be bigger."

"Love you, Mom," he says tightly as he scoops out more of the soil.

"Love you, too," she says, smirking. She takes a step forward, but then pauses, apparently reconsidering the hug as she looks him over in his current state. "Okay. Well, bye, boys."

"Bye, Mrs. McCall."

They work at their own pace once his mom leaves, because there's nobody to tell them to get back to work before all of the flowers die. It takes about an hour, due to frequent trips into the house for drinks and just a chance to escape the sun for a few minutes. Scott's pretty sure that if he wasn't a werewolf Isaac would be as red as a lobster at this point, but as is he's just really sweaty and covered in dirt.

They plant the last of the flowers, orange for Scott and red and white for Isaac, and then stack up the containers by the side of the house and drop the spades next to them. They head inside, drink the last dregs from the pitcher of lemonade and finish a row of Oreos between them. They're mostly silent, but it's an easy silence; he's hung out with Isaac enough at this point that sometimes they just don't have anything to talk about, which is cool. Scott likes silence sometimes, especially now when his tongue feels glued to the roof of his mouth.

Instead of talking, he soaks up the cool breeze from the air conditioner and tries his best to ignore the increasingly strong stink of their sweat. It wasn't as evident outside with two dozen fresh flowers masking the smell, but it's growing rapidly unbearable.

It's Isaac who finally speaks up, clearing his throat and wrinkling up his nose. "I think we need showers."

Scott grabs another Oreo and nods. "Especially you."

"Hey," Isaac says, frowning.

"It's true," Scott says, grinning. "Have you looked in the mirror? You're filthy, dude."

It's definitely not a lie. Isaac looks like he dug half of the holes with his face--there's soil on his forehead, the bridge of his nose, on his jaw, even in his hair. His arms and legs are in the same condition, though that's at least mostly explainable.

"Fine," Isaac says, trying to look annoyed but his smile ruins it. "But _you're_ drenched in sweat. You stink more than I do."

"Yeah, yeah," Scott says. "Come on, you can use my shower."

Scott leads Isaac up to his bedroom and takes one of his bottles of body wash, but leaves his shampoo for Isaac to use. He doesn't mind using his mom's--he will reluctantly admit that he kind of likes the strawberry smell. Isaac smiles after a moment, and it Scott feels a weird mixture of happiness and anger; he likes making Isaac smile, but he doesn't like that Isaac is so unused to basic decency that not having to smell like berries makes him hesitant. It kind of makes him want to punch things.

"When you're done, you can grab some shorts and a shirt from my dresser."

"Thanks," Isaac says, and Scott smiles, nods, and heads to the main bathroom for his own shower.

It feels amazing to wash the dirt and sweat off, to get his skin to a cool, smooth slick instead of the sticky mess he was in before. He keeps the water lukewarm, because he's had enough heat today, and he stays in longer than he has to. He dries off enough that he's not tracking water through the house, then ties a towel around his waist and heads back to his room.

Isaac is pulling one of his shirts over his head, a purple graphic tee that Scott doesn't even remember having. Isaac pauses momentarily when he notices Scott, looks down before quickly looking back up. "Um, hey."

"That fits well," Scott says conversationally. The shirt hugs his body but still looks loose enough to be comfortable, and the v-neck shows just enough skin. There are a few dark spots from areas he didn't completely dry. "You should keep it."

"I couldn't--"

Scott waves his hand. "I'm serious. It looks way better on you than it does me."

Isaac's cheeks flood pink and he says, "Thanks, I guess," before he looks away. Scott can't help but laugh when he notices the dark streak on his ear.

"Dude, you missed a spot."

"What?" Isaac frowns and wipes his cheek. "Where?"

"Your ear," Scott says. Isaac runs his fingers against his ear, and Scott shakes his head, takes a step forward. "No, the other-- Here, just let me get it for you."

Isaac doesn't move when Scott approaches him, but Scott can't help but notice how he tenses. He almost wants to assure Isaac that he's not going to hurt him, but that doesn't seem like the right thing to say. Instead he places a finger against the streak and rubs it off gently.

"There," he says. He takes a step back, but Isaac is still tense, shoulders tight and lips pressed together. Scott notices that his blush is back, and then he's just confused; he's pretty sure Isaac doesn't think he's going to hurt him.

"Hey." Scott places a hand on Isaac's shoulder and turns him gently to face him head-on. "Are you okay?"

Isaac runs the tip of his tongue across his lips, eyes downcast, and then lunges without warning, presses his mouth against Scott's and _kisses him_.

Scott doesn't react, doesn't really know _how_ to react; he just kind of makes this little surprised gasp and stands there, feeling surprised and a little useless. It's not that he doesn't want to kiss back, or anything, it's more that he can't really think beyond how soft and warm Isaac's lips are, how they're pressing cautiously against his own. 

It's not like he hasn't thought about it once or twice, on the rare occasions when Isaac lets himself grin wide and bright, or when he's working with animals at the clinic and taking their pain away, and Scott just wants to do the same to him. So he's thought about it, just a little, but he's never really considered acting on them, because it seemed like something that Isaac wouldn't want. Except, well.

The problem with not doing anything, though, is that Isaac doesn't have any idea what Scott's thinking, and he pulls away, looking somewhat guilty. "Um. That was--I. Thank you, for the, uh, the shirt." Scott doesn't know what to say to that, and he watches as Isaac's eyes flicker around the room, the corner of his mouth pulling into a frown. "I guess I should--"

And Scott knows exactly what Isaac is going to say, and he doesn't want Isaac to go. So he doesn't think it through, just returns the favor and connects their mouths again. This time it's Isaac who freezes, tension returning in his shoulders but easing out just as quickly as it came. Scott pulls away, meets Isaacs cautious gaze with a smile.

"That was supposed to mean 'you're welcome.' Uh, I think."

It gets him a huff of a laugh from Isaac, and Scott laughs too, like it's not a big deal that Isaac kissed him, that he kissed Isaac. Maybe it isn't, really. He presses his thumb to the corner of Isaac's mouth, moves it back so it pulls back a little, and then Isaac smiles and it pulls back more.

Isaac kisses him again, a short, soft one that Scott barely has time to react to before he pulls away. "That means--"

Scott really doesn't care, and says as much by pulling him back in and kissing him again. It's better this time, because they both actually _do_ something, Isaac moving his mouth timidly, but getting more confident as it goes on, Scott returning it, teasing against Isaac's lips with his tongue, cupping his jaw. It's good, really good, and Scott finds himself moaning into the kiss a little pathetically, which just makes Isaac snicker against him.

Isaac's hands are all over him, grasping at his shoulders, then at his shoulder blades, trailing down to his hips and then moving around to his ass. Isaac's fingers slip under the towel, hands sliding to cup the curve of his ass. It's enough to undo the loose knot keeping the towel up, and it falls to the floor.

"Crap," Scott says, breaking the kiss. He's about to bend to pick it up when he feels Isaac's hand wrap around his half-hard dick, and he swallows a groan.

"Forget about it," he says, voice quiet, but with an edge that Scott hasn't heard before. He strokes him once, presses a kiss to the side of Scott's mouth. "Can I?"

Scott's actually not entirely sure what he's asking for, but Isaac's hand is on his dick and it's warm and it feels good, and Scott just manages to breathe, "Yes."

Isaac turns them around and walks them to the bed, which Scott only realizes is there when his legs hit the mattress and he falls backwards into it. Isaac is already getting to his knees and settling in between Scott's legs. He pulls him down the bed a little to get into a better position, and Scott feels like an idiot because it's only then that he realizes what Isaac actually meant.

"Wait," Scott says, sitting up on his elbows. Isaac's hands immediately drop from Scott's thighs, the fire in his eyes dissipating. "This isn't like... another thank you, or something, right?"

Isaac stares at him for a long moment, before he starts laughing. Scott's not entirely sure what's going on. "No," he says finally, and he sobers. "What this is like, is me wanting to do this for a while and now having an opportunity."

"Oh," Scott says. "Okay."

"Okay."

Isaac strokes Scott's dick a couple of times, then waits no longer to wrap his mouth around the head. Scott hisses at the immediate feeling of soft, wet heat, tosses his head back as Isaac sucks a little deeper, pulls back, and repeats himself. He keeps one hand around the base, the other squeezing Scott's thigh, tongue stroking the back of the cock head.

Scott bites down on his lip, tries to resist the urge to buck his hips so he can get deeper into Isaac's mouth, concentrates on just enjoying what he's doing now. Isaac flicks his tongue across the slit, moves back down to lock his lips around the head and sucks hard, just a little too painful. Scott groans, catches his fingers in Isaac's hair and he gets to message, relaxes his grip and takes him in deeper until Scott feels his head hit the back of Isaac's throat.

"Oh, god."

Scott opens his eyes, looks down at Isaac and is surprised to find Isaac looking up at him, eyes half-closed, and for some reason it makes Scott that much harder, makes him want that much more. He swallows and watches as Isaac's head bobs on his dick, spit running at the sides of his full, pink mouth, and he already feels so close to coming.

He tries not to talk, because he's pretty sure that once he starts he's not going to be able to stop, and he barely has a filter when somebody _isn't_ sucking his dick. Instead he breathes harshly through his nose, clenches his free hand in his sheets, and just tries to keep from going off immediately.

Isaac pulls off eventually, uses the palm of his hand to press Scott's cock against his belly, slides it up slowly as he lowers his mouth to Scott's sac, runs his tongue up the seam and then farther, along the length of the dick. He wraps his mouth around it again, takes Scott back in as deep as he can go, uses his hand to get what he can't reach.

Scott swears, tosses his head back as he feels his orgasm well up in his balls. "Fuck, 'm gonna--" is all he manages, but Isaac pulls off, jerks Scott off fast and sweet as he mouths at Scott's balls. It's enough to send Scott spiraling over the edge and he squeezes his eyes shut as he comes hard, shooting onto his chest and stomach, the later dregs spilling over Isaac's fist. 

He collapses onto the bed with a sigh, feels every ounce of energy drain out of him. Isaac jerks him off leisurely through the aftershocks, and when he finally lets go, Scott feels the bed dip a moment later as he climbs on.

Scott opens his eyes to see Isaac still on his knees, top of his hand coated in jizz. He tentatively tries it, pointed pink tongue licking across his thumb, and Scott's dick twitches at the sight of it. Isaac considers it for a moment, then licks his hand again.

"How's it taste?"

"Better than I was expecting. Here," Isaac says, and he moves to straddle Scott's waist and then leans down to kiss him, tongue immediately pushing into his mouth.

It's bitter, and not that great, but it goes away quickly, until it's just Isaac's mouth that he can taste. Scott can feel the solid press of Isaac's dick against his stomach, and he slides his hand under Isaac's shorts, wraps his hand around his dick. The position's a little awkward, and the weight and feel of it is a little different than what he's used to, but Isaac takes over and ruts into Scott's hand, mouth panting hard against his neck.

It doesn't take long for Isaac to get off; he fucks Scott's fist a couple dozen times and then he gasps against Scott's skin, shoots of into his shorts and slowly sinks down against Scott.

They lie there for a few minutes, waiting for their breathing to get back to normal, and it gives Scott a moment to think. He's not exactly sure what the proper way of dealing with any of this is. He mostly just wants to know what Isaac's thinking, and if he's still cool or if they're going to have to forget that his dick was in Isaac's mouth five minutes ago. Which, he's pretty sure that he'll never be able to forget _that_.

Isaac's the first one to speak, and he digs his bony chin into Scott's chest. "I think I need to borrow another pair of shorts," he says, and Scott cracks up, can't help himself from laughing.

"I'm gonna have to do the laundry if I wanna avoid any questions later," Scott says. He grimaces, registering how sweaty and sticky he feels, now that the post-orgasm high has worn off. "And probably shower."

"Yeah, me too." Isaac says, and flashes Scott a blinding smile. "Your shower is really big, you know."

"Yeah," Scott says, biting down on his lip to fight back a smirk. "I know."

Things are probably going to change, but he looks at Isaac's big, dopey grin and he can't figure out how that could possibly be a bad thing.


End file.
